


Train-ing

by SlimyWater



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, hunk doesnt really contribute anything to this but i like that, klance, sue me, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyWater/pseuds/SlimyWater
Summary: something that will go down in the history books as the greatest piece of literature ever.hunk obviously has the starring role as you will find out.





	Train-ing

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, nerds

keith brushed off dirt from his broad as fuck shoulder pads "hey lance that was a danger" he murmured in slightly peeved but also kind of turned on because hes a bit straightn't 

they had been watching dickinsons real deal on the telly and all of a sudden hunk just died lol

lance "just a prank bro" he said 

they poked the body and it was dead. then he squatted down over hunks dead body "shall we have bum sex over his corpese"

"ew no" said keith in disgust but sectetly he really wanted to "thats homo and im not homo"

"you touched my dick with your ass last night"

"ur right" keith said

"im always right"

"is that a good thing"

"on todays show we will be speaking to michael an old man who has lots of old things from a car boot sale that turn out to be worth at least 60 pounds" said dicksinson and lance got a little frothy at the mouth his lance jr almost coundlt contain it because dickinson was his idol.... his opaa.

keith saw and got jealous but he said he was a not homo so he just tried to play it osff "lance hes old i bet his willy is just a mattessons fridge raiders sausage all wrinkle and stinky with lingering bad breath taste"

"u want my penile in your aisle 5 i know it" said lance

"yea a lil bit" keith confesed in a bit of fear

"if u slav squat on that big hunk o meat ill give it u and ill never look at dickinsons sexy tan ever again"

"promise?"

"mmm"

"ok chump" says keith and he pulls his best slav squat right on hunks empty eyes 

"here comes the chuu chuu train" said lance as he neared the anal cavity with his thicc rod


End file.
